


Catch Me Alright

by gonerr



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Captivity, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protectiveness, Ransom, Secrets, Tags Are Hard, Undercover, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonerr/pseuds/gonerr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Brendon will be fine."</p>
<p>spies au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy this!

In his mind, there was always meant to be a deep silence so he could focus on what he wanted or was searching for. And what he wanted to say. But maybe that's the same reason why he listened to music so loud. That, or to block out as many thoughts that were too sane.

The needle slipped easily into the USB, and he poked it around. 

But the entrance door slammed open and someone shouted, "Have they found Bryar?"

He broke the needle. And jammed half of it in the USB. 

He sighed, throwing the second useless USB and needle away before pulling out a new USB and a new needle. He stuck the USB into the computer and set the needle aside, already focusing on downloading the same files onto the new USB all over again. 

He ignored the voices downstairs and tried to go through the process quickly. But there were more paced footsteps coming towards the office he was in, and he sighed, knowing he wouldn't get much done anymore. He cursed softly as the computer began buffering and restarted the entire download, speeding up from 0 percent to 9 percent to 12 percent and so forth, time wasting away as it raced to 100 percent. 

The door opened, "Brendon made it home safe."

Halsey.

"What time did he get off?" Ryan asked, eyes glancing at the time. 

"About two hours ago. We had coffee." She said, smiling softly. "Hes okay, don't worry."

Ryan wasn't worried, he knows he could always count on Halsey. She knows what shes doing, and when she says something, you listen to her. Thanks to her, Ryan is sure that every night Brendon makes it home safe. She had introduced herself as Ashley to Brendon, so in front of Brendon, Ryan also knows her as Ashley. Just--behind everything Brendon knows of, Ashley is really Halsey.

"Thank you, did Josh tell you to tell him --"

"Of course. I told him Pete wanted one of your assignments due by today, so you worked late. Josh explained the search that was going on, and I know Brendon doesn't know of anything of it. I wouldn't just let him worry." She replied, taking a seat on one of the chairs.

Ryan sighed in relief, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. How's the news from Saporta?"

"Just complaints about how Bryar is a homophobic asshole. So the usual."

It was no surprise that Saporta would fail to feed them any other information in actual ways to make everyone else understand too. He was one of the best undercovers there were, but he was often confusing to everyone else. He has been very helpful in the case though, so they keep him around. Ryan didn't mind Saporta, besides, Saporta was pretty alright if not creepy.

The door opened again, and in walked Spencer. He glanced at Halsey and him, and leaned against the frame.

"We have a lead. Kind of, sort of." He said.

Ryan waited, his curiosity tightening in the atmosphere.

"Well, what is it?" Halsey frowned, staring at the way Spencer rubbed his eyes.

"We don't know exactly. All we know, is that it's some guy. That works in Brendons building corporation, but we don't have anyone undercover there. We can try sending someone in, but we'd have to be quick about it." He answered.

There's a thick silence that hung in the air, before Ryan speaks up.

"We're not bringing Brendon into this." He glared angrily.

"We don't have time to bring someone into his building." Spencer argued.

"He could be in danger! He doesn't even know what this is all about. What I'm about. He doesn't know any of this is even going on. I've hid it from him, I can't just put him in dangers way, not without securing his path from finding out any of this." Ryans voice died down, growing softer with each word.

"We don't want him in any danger either." Spencer muttered back.

For years, Ryan had managed to keep Brendon from finding out any of the stuff that he actually does. Brendon doesn't know what he does, and Ryan loves it that way. Brendon is completely innocent and unknowing of everything he shouldn't even know about. He has no business putting his life in danger for them to solve this case. And Ryan may or may not be afraid of how Brendon would react after finding out what Ryan really works as and realizes Ryan has been lying to him for years.

"All he would have to do is befriend a few people." 

"What?" Ryan wondered aloud.

"All he has to do is become friends with some people and that way, we can watch them while he hangs out with them if he does. Brendon doesn't have to know about anything, just say Pete's having a party and have him invite his friends over." Spencer repeated.

Would that be all? 

"That would be all, Ryan." He echoed.

It took a while, to decide. But once it was decided, it didn't sound so bad. Brendon never hung around bad people anyway.

"Alright. I'll tell him to invite people." Ryan sighed. "But that's it."

"Brendon will be okay. We wont let anyone find anything out about him or you." Spencer promised.

\- - -

The lights were on in their house when Ryan pulled into the driveway. But that didn't necessarily mean Brendon was awake, he'd often fallen asleep various times before while waiting for Ryan to get home and had repeatedly forgotten to turn the lights off. Ryan hoped this time would be no different.

So he walked up to their front door and looked around before fitting the key in, and slipping inside.

"Brendon?" He whispered.

He kicked off his shoes, listening closely for a response but got none. So he slipped off his vest and put down his leather briefcase. It wasn't very heavy, but he was pretty tired and he didn't want to have to carry it into his office. Besides, he was hoping to go straight to the bedroom and sleep beside Brendon. When getting no response, he checked the living room and then the kitchen before shutting off the lights and making his way upstairs. 

He undid his tie, and unbuttoned his shirt and pants on the way to their room, so when he got inside he just threw the clothes into the laundry pile. He smiled when he spotted Brendon asleep in bed, in Ryan's pajama pants, but no shirt on. The TV was on, but there wasn't anything special to watch at that hour. He put on a new pair of pajama pants with a t-shirt.

Ryan quietly turned it off, and slipped into bed, pausing only to wrap his arms around Brendons waist and pull him closer. He felt Brendon stir in his arms slightly, and he stayed still letting Brendon make himself comfortable.

"Ryan," Brendon mumbled softly.

"Shh, go back to sleep baby." Ryan whispered, pressing a soft kiss to the nape of Brendons neck.

Brendon giggled and in response, Ryan smiled. 

They exchanged words of 'I love you' before falling asleep together.


	2. Love=Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by

"Brendon!" Pete exclaimed, arms wide open. 

"Pete!" Brendon grinned back as he ran into Pete's awaiting arms and they wrapped around him.

Ryan smiled and laughed as they enthusiastically cheered one another, arms linking and marching into the building. Brendon didn't have work today, and since his boss had given him off today he decided to tag along with Ryan to his job. That made a tiny problem seeing as how now they needed to be careful working because Brendon was pretty much an outsider in their work. 

He watched Pete pull Brendon into the computer lab excitedly.

"Careful with him!" Ryan called out, laughing and stopping near Spencer who watched in amusement. 

"Its like they haven't seen each other in years," Spencer remarked shaking his head but he was smiling.

Ryan chuckled, opening a soda bottle. "Not since last Christmas though."

He could faintly hear Pete talking loudly and introducing Brendon to everyone who was a stranger to him. He heard his name mentioned which was followed by some weird made up name that Ryan guessed was supposed to be a cute way of implying that Brendon was Ryans boyfriend. 

He heard tiny squeals and a loud chorus of "awes" and whistling. 

"Maybe we should go save him, I haven't even said hey yet." Spencer laughed.

"We all hung out last week." Ryan smiled, walking towards the room with Spencer. 

Spencer nodded, "Exactly. Last week. One week is lonely without hugs from Brendon, I didn't believe at first until I experienced it. Its a very lonely life that way. Besides, Brendon is nice. And kind. Even to me, unlike you." He joked.

"Hah. Funny." Ryan snorted. 

As they made their way into the room, Ryan heard clapping and congratulations on 'hitting the jackpot' with catching Brendon and he blushed at every remark thrown his way. He ignored the way Spencer laughed hard at every single one of them beside him. 

Instead he glanced around for Brendon, and found him sitting on Gabe's lap.

"And what's that?" Brendon asked, tilting his head and pointing at a code on the screen. 

Ryan took a moment to panic because it was a hacking code, which they were currently using to attempt to hack into Bryars database. They had not been very successful yet, and they couldn't figure out why. Ryan mentally choked Gabe for leaving it out in front of Brendon.

"This?" Gabe grinned, moving the mouse around. "Im working on coding to make a game. I get bored at work so."

"Can I play it when you're done too?" Brendon's eyes lit up as he looked at Gabe. 

"Sure, small one." Gabe smiled back. 

Ryan and Pete laughed as they watched Brendons nose scrunch up and he huffed slightly, arguing that he wasn't small. Gabe laughed too, saying how well, he actually was pretty tiny. Brendon refused to accept it and eventually crawled off Gabe and slid onto Ryan's lap at his own desk. 

Ryan bit his lip trying not to laugh, because in reality, Brendon was pretty small.

No matter how hard he tried to deny it.

"You're so adorable." Ryan smiled, pecking Brendon's lips softly.

Brendon giggled, cheeks turning pink before he buried his face in Ryans neck. 

"Awe, cute." Spencer commented, smirking and pulling a chair next to him. He held a folder in his hands and he stared into Ryans eyes as Brendon was distracted, and when Ryan nodded slightly, Spencer tapped Brendon's shoulder to grab his attention.

"Beebo, hey." He said.

"Hi Spence. Whats up?" He beamed back.

Ryan almost cooed, almost. But he didn't and instead, he tried to ignore how cute Brendon looked. He tried to look curious and feigned innocence the way Spencer and him had planned. Pete had planned it too. Everyone did.

"Pete's throwing a birthday bash. For Mikeys brother." Spencer grinned.

"Gerard? We're birthday buddies!" 

"Yeah, your birthday is days after his, so I'd imagine that. Why don't you bring some friends along? You know how Pete is, he likes his parties to be as wild and full as possible. Even if it means a house full of strangers to meet." 

"Party! Sure, it's gonna be so much fun!" Brendon cheered between himself and the two elders.

"Ryan?" Spencer glanced at him, as if for confirmation.

He didn't want to risk pushing Brendon into any trouble, even if it was the tiniest problem ever. But it was also the only way to really keep Brendon safe, and find out as many possible people who could be associated with the opposites.

"We'll be there." He replied, arms tightening around Brendon's waist.

\-   -   -

The next day was very interesting, to say the least. Brendon had excitedly gone to work to tell all his friends about the party and how they were all invited. Ryan suspected he'd simply tell the entire building which was worrisome. So he made sure to text Halsey and to text Dallon to make sure to watch over him and not let him get carried away. Brendon did that sometimes. 

"How cute." Halsey had replied. 

Later--when going home--Ryan almost freaked out. There was a strange car parked in his driveway and Brendons car wasn't there. And when he barged into his own home, he sighed in relief and slight confusion to hear Brendons loud laugh coming from the kitchen.

He stayed quiet as he made his way and stopped to watch the scene before speaking. 

"Anyway, I think it was really nice." Brendon said, bending down to reach a napkin that was on the floor and throwing it away. Then he placed his hands on the counter and pushed his body weight up so slightly, to reach the high cupboards. His bottom was sticking out in those tight dress pants, and it looked so amazing. His shirt wasn't tucked in either, so it rode up a little revealing the perfect smooth pale skin of his thin waist. He was beautiful.

Apparently, the stranger sitting on the table seemed to agree. 

"Yeah, real nice." The guy replied, eyes shamelessly roaming over Brendon's body. 

He saw the guy's eyes wander up and down his boyfriend before they fell on his round bottom, and they stayed there. At the same time, Ryan felt a wave of jealousy and anger wash over him but he forced a smile.

"Hey babe." He said smoothly, walking up behind Brendon and wrapping his arms around his small waist. He pressed a soft kiss to Brendon's neck and he heard the younger male giggle softly, before shooing him away playfully.

"We have a guest, Ry." He giggled, swatting Ryan's hands away from his bottom.

"So we do."

He looked at the random guy and just stared at him. He watched as the guy looked back knowingly before grinning widely and greeting him as though he hadn't just been checking his boyfriend out.  _I don't like you, but for Brendons sake ..._

"Mhm. Ryan, meet Shane. Shane, meet Ryan, my boyfriend." Brendon smiled, bouncing on his toes and pecking his lips gently.

"Nice to meet you, Ryan." Shane held his fist out, smirking slightly.

"You too." Ryan replied, making sure to say the most stubborn thing he could. "Hope you enjoy everything you see here."

Shane laughed. 

"Oh, I was doing just that!" He winking playfully. "Now don't leave me hanging."

Slowly, Ryan bumped his fist against Shane's and Shane made a dramatic explosion sound as he drew his hand away, making sure to wiggle his fingers rapidly. Brendon smiled and he just looked so genuinely happy that Ryan couldn't ruin the moment. Not then.

"Some talent," Ryan chuckled. 

Shane grinned, "Well, you gotta appreciate what you got, it won't be there one day. So flaunt it."

Brendon awed for a second before his eyes widened and he said something along the lines of being right back as he rushed out of the kitchen. Ryan was so close to punching Shane in the face because still, his eyes wandered to Brendon's ass and Ryan didn't like the way he watched Brendon. Right in front of him. With no shame.

_Brendon belonged to Ryan._

"Wow, you scored big with Brendon." Shane whistled. "An amazing score. Where can I get my own?"

"Hey, back off, why don't you?" Ryan glared freely, he wasn't taking Shane's bullshit. " _Respect my boyfriend."_

"Hey now, nice words." He smiled. "Believe me, I'm respecting. You know damn well I am, you saw me."

Shane laughed again, as though it were fucking funny.

It only pissed Ryan off more. 

"Listen here you-" He began as quickly as he was cut off.

"Ryan! I got you something!" Brendon exclaimed as he walked back into the kitchen. 

He didn't notice the tension in the air, but if he did, he did a good job ignoring it. Or not mentioning it, or pretending not to acknowledge it. He glared at Shane's smug face as it feigned innocence once Brendon entered. Just as quickly though, Ryan smiled.

"Really baby? Awe," He cooed softly, pulling Brendon close. "I love you."

"Me too, but -" He glanced at Shane and blushed. 

And it took a while, but it clicked. 

"Oh," Ryan laughed, "It's only for in the bedroom, huh?" 

Brendon nodded, blushing and he bit his lip. So fucking cute, Ryan thought. And even then, in the spur of the moment he completely forgot about Shane and the rest of the worlds existence because he swooped Brendon up and carried him upstairs to their bedroom in just seconds. Probably in only record time. 

He missed the bitter look Shane sent him, but he couldn't bring himself to care. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay but the new album you guys


	3. Redone, Redone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this like three times and I'm still not satisfied with it but I haven't updated in a while so

It was warm outside, with the sun shining brightly so early. 

Ryan had dropped Brendon off at work, but not before making out with him a few minutes in the backseat of his car like a couple of horny teens. They grinded against each other, Ryan making sure to leave his scent on Brendon so everyone understands he belongs to him. But before any of them could reach their climax, Ryan paused his hips, leaning down to kiss Brendon's lips softly and crawling back to the driver's seat, leaving Brendon in the back with his cherry lips and dazed gaze.

Brendon whined, running a hand through his sex hair and he was frustrated. But he didnt say anything or point anything out, mainly because he knew Ryan would not allow him to get himself off before they were both in bed, tangled in the sheets at midnight. 

"Ryan," He whimpered softly. "Please."

Ryan smiled, pecking his lips and fixing Brendons tie. "Baby, wait."

The smaller man pouted, soft lips still slightly swollen from the intense kissing session and he looked devastated. Ryan watched him fix his hair in the mirror, squirming only slightly before letting out a sigh, and turning to Ryan.

"I love you," He said, planting a sweet kiss on his lips.

Fuck, he was perfect.

"Love you too," Ryan chuckled, reaching out to lightly slap Brendons bottom as he slid out of the car. He laughed at Brendon's tiny squeal of protest.

He waved once more before walking into the building across the street and disappearing inside. It was only then that Ryan let himself blush, the car still heated from the previous moments. He shook the dirty thoughts away before starting the car. 

\- & -

When he arrives at his building, he doesn't see Spencer waiting for him in their usual spot, so he stands for a moment before scanning the busy offices. But when he still doesn't see Spencer, he walks off to his own office. 

"Oh," He says upon entering. 

Spencer is on his laptop, seated in front of Ryan's desk, Pete and Gabe hovering above him. Josh was nearby also, his own laptop on his lap but his eyes were on Spencer's screen. None of them seemed to notice Ryan's entrance and Ryan didnt know whether to be concerned or not. 

"Uhm, you guys?" He tried.

They nodded distractedly, eyes still rapidly scanning the screen before Ryan grew curious and he stood next to Pete, hovering above Spencer and staring right at a series of pictures and a caption below the mass of pictures. He tilted his head and frowned because some people in the pictures looked familiar, not like relatives or friends or anything, but just familiar. 

So he read the caption which only said,  _Company & P.W. connections. _He thought about it for a second before Tyler burst into the room, saying "you guys, you guys" and waved at Ryan before setting a folder in Pete's hands. 

"There's so many companies, others included that are clueless, but they aren't sure of who exactly is involved." Tyler said, "But they have so much information on everyone in the sections. They only chose possible members though."

"Have they gotten to us?" Spencer tore his gaze away from the laptop.

"Not that I know of." Tyler shook his head, sitting next to Josh. "I didnt find any of our files."

SPencer nodded before he looked at Ryan, looking surprised. He nodded nonetheless, and Gabe grinned widely at him before spying into the file Pete was currently looking through. It had a name on it, _Brent Wilson_ _._

"So all the files in that folder are suspected companies?" Ryan asked.

"Any possible ones Bryar might be suspicious of." Tyler nodded.

"Or just some sections." Pete murmured. 

Ryan nodded, taking a seat at his desk and from there, he could see Josh working on his coding to hack deeper files from Bryars database.  _Error, error, error .._

"If there's anyone suspicious working in our section, and I mean  _anyone._ " Pete stared at them all, "You ought to let me know. Let everyone else know. We cant risk having a spy in here. Not when it's so easy to gain information on everyone. I mean look at this."

He threw the folder down, taking each paper out and spreading them across the desk. Ryan could see where he was coming from, all the information of every worker from other buildings was there, they were practically being invaded without knowing. 

He watched them all nod, and then he did.

And just as Pete was going to add something else, Ryans phone began ringing, vibrating violently against his thigh. He grinned sheepishly before answering, forgetting to look at who was even calling him. 

"Hello?"

"Ryan!" Halsey shouted cheerfully. 

"Oh its you." Ryan joked, faking disgust into the phone. 

"Ha ha. So funny." She replied. "Anyway, I have two reasons for calling you."

He glanced around the room, rolling his eyes when he made eye contact with everyone inside. They all shamelessly stared at him, doing their best not to laugh or crack a smile at their pounds of curiosity. 

"Number one, Josh didnt answer his phone, so tell him I love him." She said. 

"Halsey says she loves you." Ryan grinned at Josh, laughing when he shouts "I love you too!"   

Halsey giggled, "He is just so adorable. Anyway, reason number two; Brendon."

Anything that has to do with Brendon will automatically capture his attention, so he sits up and nods. Then he remembers she cant actually see him and repeats, "yeah" into the phone when she asks him if he's still there. 

"Well, I stopped by to see him and bring him some coffee and he was talking to this one guy." She pauses, "And well, I think he's like checking Brendon out, not like in a weird sexual way, but more in a way like if he were trying to get information out of him."

"What?" Ryan frowned. "What information?"

"I dont know. I thought it was suspicious and it was weird to me, so I snapped a picture of this guy and I'm sending it to you, okay?" 

"Yeah, thanks. That sounds good." He nodded.

"Yeah, I just thought it was weird. He kept asking personal questions and everything." She mentioned. "But it was like, if he had already known all that information and was just trying to get Brendon to spill extra. Even Brendon looked slightly weirded out."

That didnt make sense. 

"So, it was like he had researched Brendon or something?" Ryan joked.

"It sounds dumb," She replied. "But it was exactly like that."

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue this.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
